


Starry Night

by CaughtInBetween



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtInBetween/pseuds/CaughtInBetween
Summary: Just a short story based on the thoughts Branch may have had that night he camped out with Poppy before they reached Bergen town.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so I do apologise if the formatting is a bit off or the grammar/punctuation a bit off.  
> It's just a little dialogue I've had in the movie since I first saw it :)

 

Branch sighed. He'd finally got what he wanted. Poppy was quiet. Ok, she was snoring a bit but at least she wasn't singing or talking. 

As the last of her guitar succumbed to the fire Branch felt more than a just twang of guilt.

Why had he done it ...?

He brooded for a minute, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chin.  That wasn't good was it-burning her guitar (or was it a mandolin , whatever it was, it was ash now) but hang on - why did she keep singing when he told her he didn't like it?! He wanted to go to sleep so he'd have the energy to help HER with HER futile mission and what did SHE do? Get in his face and sing another song because if she did it enough times he'd just break down and sing too?! 

Ugh. That was Poppy all over, she did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. 

And WHY did she even have a guitar with her anyway? She hadn't brought one bit of food, any weapons .. he'd had to find her a suitable leaf to make a sleeping bag - but oh no she had a guitar and scrapbook materials. What exactly was she planning on doing when faced with a bergen anyway- sing and dance until they promised not to eat her??! 

Ridiculous.

But still he looked at the fire and felt that guilt again. It wasn't her fault really. All she knew was happiness and sunshine. She hadn't a clue about the bad things in life. Now her friends were dead and all he could do was try and keep her safe until she accepted it. How could he do anything else? This was Poppy. Poppy who wanted him to be happy. Poppy who always tried to surprise him for his birthday even though he wouldn't tell her when it was. Poppy who always included him and made him special invitations. He thought about the last one , with the little figure of him and the love heart. Was that how she saw him? And he had smashed it in front of her. She deserved better from him.

But just like that his mood changed. He seethed as he remembered that smug look on Poppy's face as she let the remaining trolls run riot through his home, ruining everything he'd worked for. They were eating his food, drinking his water, wrecking his traps, being loud and hugging him!! It was awful and SHE didn't care one bit. So What was one measly guitar and a few cards compared to a lifetime of hard work and preparation destroyed in an instant? He fumed silently, shooting the sleeping Princess a withering glare. None of this was fair. He had worked hard while she and her friends got to spend their days doing what ever they wanted, singing loudly, dancing into danger and partying like there was no tomorrow. Well now for them there would be no more tomorrows. No - he couldn't think about them. He couldn't picture their faces. It was too sad. Sure they hated him , but they didn't deserve to die. No one did. He looked at Poppy again. _Think about her instead._

He thought about the first time he'd properly met Poppy. That memory was as clear as a bell - a cow bell. He was small. Very small. The few trolls that were gathered around him had stood back as King Peppy approached.

 _"_ What seems to be the problem here?" the monarch boomed.

"This poor little boy " someone whimpered "he's still so grey and sad". "He won't even sing!" another wailed.

Peppy frowned and lifted Branch into his arms. 

"Feeling down, son?" he whispered.

Branch could only nod as he gazed in total awe of the great King Peppy, the one who'd led them all to freedom. Looking into the kind king's face he allowed himself to hope. King Peppy would know what to do.

"Well don't worry, I have the solution!" Peppy thundered, earning cheers and hoots from the now increasing crowd. Branch's hope started to turn to panic - Why were they being so loud? Were they crazy?

The king set Branch down on the ground before reaching Into his hair and taking out a tiny pink Troll.

"This" he purred, "this, is Princess Poppy."

The gathering spectators "awwwwed" and "ooooohed".

"She gives the most magical hugs." Peppy continued. "Nothing can ever feel bad after a hug from her."

As if on cue the little Princess trotted over to the traumatised grey troll and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"No trooll left behiiiind!" she chanted, staring around at her audience. The applause and cheers came loud and fast as she promptly let go of Branch and pulled out her cowbell. "Yaaaaay Princess Poppy!!" the masses howled. Poppy gazed gleefully at them and started banging the cowbell, commanding them to sing for her.

And how they did.

The crowd erupted into a big song and dance around the village - with not one of them noticing that the small lonely grey boy had been left behind, bewildered and even sadder than before - still waiting for that magic hug to make everything ok. Branch knew there and then he'd never be like them and when the time came he'd be ready. He could rely on no one but himself.

And ever since, any time he heard that stupid cowbell he'd feel that same feeling that he did back then. It would always start the same, Poppy would appear and everyone would just have to stop whatever they were doing and sing and prance about! Oh! and at the end cheer and tell her how wonderful she was for it. 

What did it actually achieve?! Nothing that's what! And as for hugs? _Ugh_.

But that was the Troll life after all: "No bad vibes, just love". It was far better to sing, dance, hug the princess and pretend bad things never happened than actually face a problem. 

Did she have  the cowbell with her now, he wondered. Could he sneak over and take it - take it and throw it as far away as possible ? If she missed it later he could always suggest she'd lost it somewhere on the way. He peeked over at her. She was fast asleep probably dreaming of cupcakes and rainbows. Branch let himself smile for a minute. He felt that strange but familiar conflicting pain in his heart. He couldn't take the cowbell. How could he? Sure he was bad, he was brutal .. but even he couldn't do that. It wasn't like it was a guitar and he could just throw it on the fire in front of her. Oh why was he thinking about that again?

He sighed and looked again at the stars. They shone like tiny eyes staring down at him. Twinkle away up there you judgemental burning balls of gas he thought.

What good were they? They told him nothing. 

How he'd ended up in this situation was beyond him. He tried to figure it out as he idly scratched at the dirt beside him. He'd spent his life doing everything he could to stay safe. Yet here he was on his way to be eaten by bergens, tasked with the hideous job of escorting the princess to rescue her friends who had to be dead. It was impossible and pointless.

"You can't say no." she'd told him. 

And if by some huge miracle the trolls were still alive and they actually succeeded in this mission what would even happen next?  Where would they go? What would they do? Had she even thought about that? No. 

But everyone would still cheer for Princess Poppy of course! As if anyone would look in his direction- in fact he'd probably be sacrificed to the bergens in exchange for freeing the others. It made sense. 

Why else had not one of the many fit, healthy and strong trolls currently ravaging his bunker stood up and pledged to go with the princess they all claimed to cherish and adore? Because Poppy would tell them to stay put, she wouldn't risk any of their lives. She'd risk Branch though. He was disposable. No one would even miss him.

Now that was heavy thought that Branch didn't like. He'd be dead. No one would care. They'd go back to singing and dancing like idiots and get eaten a few days later anyway. What was the point? What had they ever done for him anyway ? Mocked him, belittled him and worse - felt sorry for him! 

What did he have to lose if he left right now- nothing and no one. He could go and dig another bunker and live alone and be loved by no one somewhere- anywhere else. Well that was that decided. He grabbed his backpack- Princess Poppy could go be a hero on her own.  He'd rebuild his shattered life and never think about her again.

"Branch?!"

And there it was. That voice. That voice that could cut through the grey and tell him there was still good inside him. 

"You're not ... you're not leaving me are you, Branch? Coz I kinda really need you."

She kinda really needed him.

He dropped the bag. He couldn't leave. He couldn't let her go to her death alone. He didn't know why but he had to stay. He had to stay and try for her. He just had to.

"Uhhhm ...no no Poppy .. it's fine, I just gotta go take a leak that's all," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ewwwwwwwww Branch don't call it THAT!!"

And there it was. THAT voice. That voice that drove him crazy all over again.

Branch sighed and clasped his hand to his forehead.  "Fine!! Well what do you call it?!" Poppy shrugged innocently "I dunno ..Tinkle."

"Ugh Ok I gotta go ..'tinkle' then." he growled as she giggled.

Branch wandered off to find a suitable tree and few seconds of silence passed. "Tinkle tinkle little star" Poppy chirped.

"Aw come on Poppy seriously I'm trying to go here" Branch groaned. "Well you don't seem to be trying very hard." she called. 

"Fine, forget it -you know what ...it doesn't matter I'll just hold, it's fine." Branch yelled as he stomped back to the campfire. 

Poppy was sitting up now with a somewhat serious look on her face.  "Branch can we talk for a minute?"

Branch sighed. " You have exactly one minute." Poppy rolled her eyes but relaxed a bit. "Look, I know you don't want to be here."

Oh she'd figured that out had she? It wasn't like he'd told her explicitly that he didn't want to go- oh wait he had. Several times!!

But Branch held his tongue for once. Let her say her little party piece, make herself feel better and maybe she'd shut up and go back to sleep.

"And I know you're angry with me, I mean you're always kinda angry with me but you're extra angry today .. you've every right to be but you know I can't do this without you. " she continued. "They're our friends Branch and we can't let them die."

_They're already dead, this is stupid._

"And I'm sorry about your bunker, but actually in another way I’m not!"

_Well there's a surprise._

"I had to find a way to hide everyone and keep them safe and I know deep down inside you don't want them to be eaten because you're a good troll. And you’re smart, so smart and brave and resourceful and that's why I need you now. You're the only one out of all of them that can do this with me, you know how stuff works and what to do and how to survive. You're so strong and I know that you and me together can save our friends. We can do this Branch."

_Say nothing Branch, just let her ramble on she'll run out of steam soon. None of it matters anyway._

Poppy moved a bit closer.

"Are these compliments doing anything for you? Because i need you to stop hating me, just until we save our friends. Then you can hate me for all of this for as long as you like. I'll never ask you for anything else. "

Branch's eyes opened wide for a second. Hate her? He didn't hate her. She really thought that? He shrugged and looked away, scratching at the ground again. Well from her point of view all the evidence was there he supposed. He broke her things, told her she would be a bad queen, called her stupid.  And yes it was true he hated a lot of things she did. But not her. He wouldn't be here if he hated her. If she only knew how he really felt. If only he could figure it out himself. He looked back at her somewhat sheepishly and squirmed a bit. She gave him a small smile in return.

"And when we save everyone and get back I'll help you replace everything in your bunker ok? It'll be a fun few days for us." she offered, reaching out and touching his  elbow. A few days? It had taken him years to build up his supplies, long lonely years. She was deluded .. but at least she was thinking ahead. That was ..something. 

" I don't hate you" he said softly as he brushed her hand away. Poppy grinned widely 

"Ok buddy so we're in this together yes? Deal?"

"Sure." He mumbled.

"Ok great!! Now , I just need you to do something for me."

Branch sighed, starting to feel frustrated again. Hadn't she just said she'd never ask him for anything else?! He gave her a filthy look but she didn't falter.

"I need you to say one nice thing about me" she beamed.

"What?!" Branch stared at her in disgust. 

"Please Branch I just need to hear it, anything. I could really use a kind word, seeing as you won't hug me." she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Ugh so now he had to say nice things? Could she really not cope without her fan club for one night?! So What was he meant to say now- oh you're so pretty, you're beautiful, you're so kind I wish I was a happy colourful Troll like you so I could skip around the village to the beat of your cowbell and you wouldn't think I was some horrible crazy guy living under a rock? Or should he just tell her he kept all her invitations and looked at them when he was alone that he wished he could forget about all the dangers and go to her parties. Or that when no troll had volunteered to go after her he'd worried so much that he would risk his own life?  and that he felt so sick when he saw her in that cocoon he'd do whatever it took to make sure she was safe?! That he'd face anything and anyone and fight for her until the very end?

"Well I'm going to die for you tomorrow isn't that enough?"

Oh no he said that out loud.

Poppy stared at him in shock for a minute before breaking into a smile. 

"That's not a compliment!" Branch protested.

"I'll take it though" she grinned, relaxing back into her sleeping bag

"Ok then" Branch still wasn't really sure what had just happened. How did she turn THAT into a positive comment!!?

"Coz you're not going to die Branch. I promise" she seemed to say this to herself more than him.

"Goodnight Poppy.”

"Nightie night Branch.”


End file.
